Bittersweet Love
by Moonwish1
Summary: "I always loved you and I always will love you!" Honeyfern whimpered. "I can't believe you've suddenly forgotten all about me, as if our love was just…a dream."


Bittersweet Love

Disclaimer: Moonwish1 does not own any characters from the book series, Warriors. Erin Hunter owns them all!

The full moon shined brightly in the night sky, silhouetting the two cat shapes. Honeyfern sadly fixed my gaze upon the two cats. The two cats sat next to each other, their pelts touching and gazing at the night sky. The cream pelted tom gently licked the between the ears of the tortoiseshell and white she-cat, her sister. Poppyfrost purred. Honeyfern's gazed flicked towards Berrynose. That tom, the same tom who had once been her mate is now with _her_ sister. Berrynose looked lovingly at Poppyfrost.

"I love you, Poppyfrost." Berrynose meowed softly. Berrynose and Poppyfrost intertwined their tails. Honeyfern flattened her ears, not wanting to hear anymore.

"I love you too, Berrynose." Poppyfrost whispers and licks Berrynose's cheek. Honeyfern's heart shattered into a billion pieces. She had asked Jayfeather, Thunderclan's medicine cat, to tell Poppyfrost that Berrynose truly loved her and was scared that he will lose Poppyfrost like Honeyfern. Honeyfern however had kept inside her inner feelings. Her heart had never left Berrynose, even though she is a Starclan cat. She had watched Berrynose's every step in Thunderclan, even through battle. She had also thanked Jayfeather for taking care of Poppyfrost with Berrynose's kits, only to make Berrynose happy. '_Am I being too foolish? It is reasonable that Berrynose moved on with life…'_

Honeyfern sighed unhappily. Ever since Berrynose had took her sister as his new mate, she had shown slight signs of envy whenever she caught them showing affection to each other. Today is the night she will walk Berrynose's dreams, for the first time since she had died. She waited until the two cats broke up and entered the warriors den and slept. She padded towards Starclan's warrior den and curled onto the soft moss. Sitting up next to her is a beautiful, silver cat, Silverstream. Silverstream looked at Honeyfern with comfort and symphony.

"Are you going to walk into Berrynose's dreams tonight?" Silverstream meowed softly. Honeyfern nodded. Silverstream is her best friend in Starclan now; she had thanked Silverstream for being so kind to her when she had first came to Starclan. They both had a same connection; their formal mates now have another mate in their life. Honeyfern sighed.

"You're lucky enough to know that you will never be forgotten by Graystripe." Honeyfern meowed sadly. Honeyfern gazed down at her paws. Silverstream shook her head.

"Don't you see you have given up your life to protect a Thunderclan kit!" Silverstream meowed firmly. "I'm sure Berrynose and the rest of Thunderclan are grateful for your bravery." Honeyfern flicked her tail.

"Do you think…it's _time that I_…?" Honeyfern meowed quietly. Silverstream laid her tail tip onto Honeyfern's shoulder.

"It's your decision, don't rush." Silverstream meowed with comfort. "You will know when it is the right time." Honeyfern purred with gratefulness.

"Thank you, for helping me." Honeyfern meowed respectfully. "So, how's Graystipe doing?" Silverstream's eyes shifted into another emotion, one that Honeyfern can easily describe.

"He's doing fine, he says he misses me." Silverstream meowed. "At least I get to see him in his dreams." Honeyfern nodded and padded towards the den's entrance.

"Well, I'm going to walk into Berrynose's dreams tonight. I'm going off to the Dreampool!" Honeyfern meowed over her shoulder. "I hope you will have a nice sleep, Silverstream." Silverstream gazed at Honeyfern with cheerfulness.

"Good luck Honeyfern, and you, too!" Silverstream meowed. Honeyfern padded across Starclan's camp. Some cats were going out to patrol, some were heading off to their dens, and some are just about finishing up their meal. She meowed a greeting to Spottedleaf and Bluestar. She padded towards the stony entrance to the Dreampool, where any Starclan cat can walk into any clan cat's dreams. The splashing of the small waterfall soothed Honeyfern as she gazed at the beautiful pool. Honeyfern carefully, but swiftly crossed the stepping stones as she padded onto the small island, covering with the Dreampool's mystical waters. She crouched and lapped a few drops of the Dreampool's waters. The water shined brightly, as if her pelt were made out of moonstones. The soothing rush of the small waterfall faded and the Dreampool's crystal clear water were disappearing as she began to go into the blackness.

The beautiful songs the song birds sang had slowly woke her up. As she opened her eyes, she saw flowers everywhere, song birds singing from the trees, and the gentle breeze flowing around. '_The meadows… Berrynose must be having a good dream so far then.' _She gazed around the beautiful scenery and landed on a cream pelt sitting peacefully, looking towards the blue sky. Honeyfern shifted uneasily and padded slowly towards Berrynose. Waves of pure happiness flowed from Berrynose, so strong; that the breeze could have took her away. Distant pictures of cats flowed into Honeyfern's head.

Poppyfrost confessing her love to Berrynose and Berrynose loved Poppyfrost back…Berrynose and Poppyfrost together…Poppyfrost having their kits… Berrynose scolding Poppyfrost not to leave the nursery…Molekit and Cherrykit suckling from Poppyfrost…Berrynose meowing how wonderful and beautiful their new kits are…Poppyfrost purring…Molekit and Cherrykit opening their eyes and exploring Thunderclan camp… Molekit and Cherrykit meowing their first words with affection: '_Mother…Father…_" Honeyfern shook her head and fell to her paws, panting hard. '_I was wrong to have come here… I'm going back to Starclan." _Honeyfern recovered a second later and padded away from the cream pelted warrior, until her paw snapped a twig. Honeyfern froze and slowly turned her head towards Berrynose. Berrynose's ears twitched and turned his head to Honeyfern. Honeyfern watched as his eyes widened and got up, slowly padding towards her. '_Oh Starclan, what now?' _

"H-Honeyfern…is that you?" Berrynose meowed with disbelief. Honeyfern glanced towards the way to Starclan and back to Berrynose and sat down.

"Yes…I made a mistake and I'm going back to Starclan." Honeyfern quickly meowed. Berrynose's eyes turned into slits.

"Starclan cats go into real life cats' dreams for a reason, so how is it a mistake if you _choose_ to walk into my dreams?" Berrynose meowed calmly. Honeyfern swept her tail over her paws. '_And I thought he was mouse-brained…'_

"I thought you were still a stupid-fur ball!" Honeyfern meowed amusingly. Berrynose blinked and purred. Berrynose padded over to Honeyfern's side and flicked his tail to Honeyfern's shoulder.

"Long time no see!" Berrynose meowed friendly. "Thunderclan could have used extra paws with the fight between Shadowclan." Honeyfern looked at her paws, she knew whose fault it was to start the battle, but she couldn't really help her former clan about it.

"Well, some cats are badly injured. But, Jayfeather couldn't tell if which cats will survive. At least Thunderclan has a great medicine cat." Honeyfern widen her eyes. She had hardly heard Berrynose meowing anything nice about Jayfeather. Berrynose saw her widened eyes.

"Hey, I got to admit, he's a great medicine cat!" Berrynose meowed defensively. "Not to mention, he helped Poppyfrost give birth to my kits." Berrynose's eyes softened. Honeyfern shifted uneasily.

"They're wonderful kits…I'm glad to be an _aunt_…" Honeyfern meowed calmly as she could, while her head was screaming with frustration. She couldn't believe Berrynose was talking about his kits, her _nephew and niece_, to her! '_I always thought he still loved me…I'm such a fool…' _Honeyfern panted. Berrynose glanced worryingly at Honeyfern.

"Are you okay…?" Berrynose meowed with concern. Honeyfern nodded her head slightly.

"I'm…I'm glad you moved on with your life. I understand that you love your family more than me. Poppyfrost must be so happy; she finally got her own family." Honeyfern blurted out. Each word made a small crack into her heart, by the end of the sentence her heart broke into two pieces. Berrynose stared disbelieving at Honeyfern to what she had just meowed. While, Honeyfern shifted her head away, not bearing to look at the one cat she had used to love. Her eyes filled with tears. '_Don't be such a cry kit, Honeyfern!'_ Berrynose looked at Honeyfern with sadness.

"Of course I care about you! I didn't know you feel this way, after you went to Starclan." Berrynose meowed softly. Honeyfern clenched her teeth.

"I always loved you and I always _will _love you!" Honeyfern whimpered. "I can't _believe _you've suddenly forgotten all about me, as if our love was just…a dream." Her icy blue tears dropped onto the pretty, fragrant flowers in front of her paws; making them turn into wilted, dry flowers. The breeze made the remaining pieces drift away. Berrynose stiffened; he had never seen Honeyfern so upset before. '_Love is nothing but pain…_'

Then suddenly, Berrynose shifted closer to Honeyfern and licked the trail of tears from Honeyfern's face. Honeyfern widened with shock while Berrynose clean her face.

"Have I ever told you not to be upset all the time?" Berrynose meowed between licks. "You look more beautiful without your tears." His cream colored tail intertwined with Honeyfern's motionless tail. The place where the wilted flowers were once there grew new flowers; their petals glowing magically blue in the dark. Honeyfern's heart beat twice as hard. Berrynose finished cleaning her face and gazed at her clear blue eyes.

"I'm sorry…That I had given you so much pain." Berrynose meowed softly. His tail tightened with Honeyfern's and Berrynose affectionately licked Honeyfern's cheek. Honeyfern still stood in shock. '_This is too much…Berrynose is with Poppyfrost now, he mustn't give any affection to me!' _Honeyfern shifted away from Berrynose and shook her head.

"You're with Poppyfrost now, just…think about the present now." Honeyfern meowed. "We'll discuss this in the future…" Berrynose blinked.

"Alright then…" Berrynose meowed. "But then, why are you h-"

"You want to know why I'm here." Honeyfern meowed quietly. "Come with me to the Starclan camp, I need to show you something important…" Honeyfern's eyes gazed sadly at Berrynose. "Something I should I have told you a long time ago…"

* * *

Moonwish1: Cliffhanger!:) Wow, this is a pretty _intense _story! I know what's about to happen, but you people may not know... :D Aww, I feel so bad for Honeyfern! :( Anyways, R&R I hoped you liked my story so far! I'm still debating whether this should be a two shot story or have more multiple chapters. Enjoy your day~!


End file.
